starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Appreciation Festival
The Player Appreciation Festival was the last event to be held in Star Wars: Force Collection (excluding Legions at War 62 and 63). This event was split into three volumes: *'Volume 1' was held in between February 21 and March 8, and includes the Revenge of the Bosses event. Added 5-Star cards were Luke Skywalker Hermit and Supreme Leader Snoke; newly Awakenable cards were Mace Windu of Vaapad and Darth Vader Penultimate Conflict. *'Volume 2' was held in between March 8 and March 17, adding the Path of the Jedi event. Newly Awakenable cards were Anakin Skywalker Wield and 5-Star Zam Wesell. A 5-Star Wampa was added with the highest stats of any Awakened card, attack-wise. *'Volume 3' was held in between March 23 until April 23 and added the Rogue Intruders and Commanders of the Republic event, both normally recurring events. This volume of the Festival added the ability to reset your stat points once a day, updated Watto's Junkyard with Card Pack tickets and Holocrons of all types, added the 5-Stars Ashoka Tano Confrontation and Darth Vader Mentor and awakened Qui-Gon Jinn Final Duel and 5-Star Emperor's Royal Guard, which all turned out to be the last cards to be introduced and updated, respectively. The login campaign gave you FREE 5-Star cards, with the ending of the campaign giving you Rey Training and Kylo Ren Unmasked (which were tradable, too!) The Ally Point Card Pack gave you 3-Stars guaranteed and a boosted chance of 5-Stars for 10,000 AP. Revenge of the Bosses Ran through the entire event The new 5-Stars were exclusive to the event. Rogue Intruders The only updates were to update the card box with 5-Star Ezra Bridger, K-2SO, Agent Kallus and Director Krennic Weapons Research, 4-Star Rose Tico and Elite Praetorian Guard and 3-Star Senate Guard and Emperor's Royal Guard. All unused Intruder Medals as of 4/23 01:59 (ET) expired and cannot be used. Commanders of the Republic Changes from previous events include less EP being used when playing, up to a maximum of 30, you could get holocrons, 5-Star Wampas and card pack tickets, and the cards offered for achievement points were the ones from late June to early July of 2017 (more specifically Sabine Wren Spectre-5, Maz Kanata a Legacy and Obi-Wan Kenobi Mentor for the Light side and Fifth Brother Inquisitor, Captain Ithano and Anakin Skywalker Knight for the Dark side) As with the Intruder Points, unused achievement points as of 4/23 01:59 (ET) expired and cannot be used. Path of the Jedi This event was similar to the existing Elite Training Vaults event, but with more "vaults" (known in the event as training formations). Ally Card Pack changes With every 10,000 AP you had, you were able to draw from an Ally Point Card Pack guaranteeing 3-Stars. There were boosted 5-Star chances! Wallpapers The wallpapers were accessible here. (PC wallpapers) Interestingly, there existed an Ezra Bridger wallpaper whose card never made it to the game (and would fit in with the Fifth Brother); the Ashoka Tano, Darth Vader and Wampa wallpapers made it as 5-Star cards, however. These links now redirect to a 404 page as of April 30, 2018. However, SWFC alumni Fearful Warp II has archived the wallpapers (links coming soon) Category:Home Category:Browse Category:Events